California State University, Los Angeles, proposes to continue its successful MBRS Support for Continuous Research Excellence Program it established in 2000 on the foundation of its traditional MBRS program. The focus of this institutional proposal is the development of the research capability of the 20 principal investigators from the Departments of Chemistry & Biochemistry, Biological Sciences, Psychology, Kinesiology and Civil Engineering; and in the continuing development of the University's ability to mount high-level research efforts. Building on the success of the current SCORE award, the Cal State LA MBRS SCORE Program has set two ambitious goals to focus its work during the proposed grant period: Goal 1: That the participating faculty increase their research skills and productivity to be competitive for mainstream research grant support. Measurable Objective 1: That the research publication rate of the faculty increase over current levels by a factor of 1.5-2.0 over the period of the proposed project. Measurable Objective 2: That during the period of the proposed project 50% of the participating faculty will write R01 applications, or the equivalent to other granting agencies. Goal 2: That the research infrastructure of Cal State LA will advance to support the increased research activity and productivity of the faculty. The Cal State LA MBRS SCORE subprojects span a range of contemporary biomedical and bio-behavioral inquiry.